plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper-pult
Not to be confused with the Pepper-pult in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. |flavor text = Some say Pepper-pult is a hot head. Some find his fiery disposition off-putting. But the truth is, he's just very focused and determined. He loves what he does. He appreciates everything he has. "I came from the weedy side of the lawn," Pepper-pult explains. "I worked hard to pull myself up by my roots. I'm a self-made pepper and I don't take a single thing for granted." }} Pepper-pult is a lobbed-shot plant that is unlocked in Frostbite Caves. It lobs flaming peppers at the rate of a Cabbage-pult that can deal splash damage in a 3x3 area. It is immune to Hunter Zombie's snowballs and chilling winds as well. It will also emit a pulse at half the fire rate of itself that can slowly thaw any frozen plant in a 3x3 area. Direct hits from Pepper-pult deal 2.5 damage, while the splash damage equals to 0.5 normal damage shots. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish Pepper-pults lob flaming peppers at zombies and keep nearby plants warm. Special: warm nearby tiles Some say Pepper-pult is a hot head. Some find his fiery disposition off-putting. But the truth is, he's just very focused and determined. He loves what he does. He appreciates everything he has. "I came from the weedy side of the lawn," Pepper-pult explains. "I worked hard to pull myself up by my roots. I'm a self-made pepper and I don't take a single thing for granted." Plant Food upgrade Pepper-pult when fed with Plant Food launches three bursts of flaming peppers that target any zombies on screen. When the peppers hit the ground, it explodes into four mini peppers, dealing minor damage. Gallery Pepper-pult almanac.png|Almanac Entry (Part 1). Pepper-pult Seed Packet.png|Seed Packet. imitater pepper.png|Imitater Pepper-Pult Seed Packet Pepper-food.png|Pepper-pult fed with Plant Food. Flaming Pepper.png|Projectile. Pepper-hurrikale.png|Pepper-pult in the trailer (with Hurrikale). Screenshot_2015-01-08-22-38-47.jpg|Pepper-pult on the map EndangeredPepperPult.PNG|An endangered Pepper-pult Pepperpultignite.gif|Pepper-pult being watered in the Zen Garden. (animated) Screenshot_2015-01-10-01-47-34.png|Boosted Pepper-pult at the Zen Garden. Trivia *It is similar to its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. The main difference though is that it throws fiery peppers instead of normal ones. The bottom leaves are green while its counterpart has orange ones. They also have different eyebrows. *It is the second new lobbed-shot plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the first being Sap-fling. It is also the first new lobbed-shot plant that deals damage. *It does splash damage, similar to Winter Melon and Melon-pult, in a 3x3 area. *This is the fourth plant based off a pepper. The other three are Jalapeno, Chilly Pepper, and Ghost Pepper. **It is also the first pepper to not explode. *So far, Pepper-pult, and Torchwood are the only plants to have visible flames. **These are also the only plants in the game that are able to thaw ice and are immune to being frozen. **Although Snapdragon's fire breath can thaw frozen plants as well and even the first levels of an ice block if there are any zombies nearby to activate its attack. Still, Snapdragon isn't immune to ice since it doesn't have flames and its attack is focused in front of it, not on it. *It is based on a Bell Pepper, a sweet type of pepper. *It glances before lobbing each pepper. *It is the only lobbed-shot plant that has a Sluggish recharge. *Dandelion, Flame Mushroom, Freeze Mushroom, Pomegranate Machine Gun, and Pepper-pult are the only non-instant attacking plants with a Sluggish recharge. *After it has been watered, it will spark its pepper twice and then set it alight again. *Ghost Pepper and Pepper-pult are the only plants to have abnormally long watering animations from Zen Garden. *It does not have its warm effect in other worlds besides Frostbite Caves. Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants